The First Sleepover
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: This has completly gotten better! RR! laughs like a maniac


Hio. Lexi and Foxi here!  
  
Foxi: Hey. Lexi is gonna tell you about "How the Quints and the Kids Next  
Door met!"  
  
Too many syllables..  
  
Foxi: So says you.  
  
Want me to change you into a Rainbow Monkey?  
  
Foxi: You can do that?!?  
  
Yup! -^-^- Wanna see?  
  
Foxi: NO!  
  
Suit yourself..Do the disclaimer.  
  
Foxi: Kay. Lexi, the Element Kitsune Hanyou , does not own KND. She owns  
the Quints, though.  
  
. P.S. Kitsune = fox and Hanyou = half-demon. This is Japanese.  
  
The Invitation  
  
It was 9:00 and the KND were not awake.at least to them. First they plunked  
down at the table. No-one even moved. At least until #4's cell-phone rang  
and woke them up to the Australian anthem. VERY LOUD!!! #4 jumped and  
yelled, "Ahhhh! H-hello?" A female chuckled on the line. "Hey, did I wake  
you up? Sorry." #4 smiled sleepily. "Kinda. Why did-ja call?" #4 heard  
Mackenzie, his best friend, giggle happily. 'That's weird. She sounds like  
#3...' "We're having a HUMONGO party! I want you and your team to come!  
Just think! Just the 10 of us, all kinds of video games, no parents, no  
baby-sitters! Paradise!" A slow smile spread over the Australian boy's  
face. "Aw-right! This is so awesome! So us 10 get the run of the garden,  
the gym, the game room, the movie theatre, EVERYTHING?" "Yep! Tha's what  
I'm tellin' ya! Lemme talk to #1."#4 made a face and handed his P.H.O.N.E  
(Pack-able Heat Operated Neverfailing Eco-talker) to #1. "Hello, Q4! Mmm-  
hmm.mmm-hmm.ok.uh-huh.ok! See you!" He hung up. "Hey!"#4 yelled. "So,  
what'd da Sheila say?" "Maz hates it when ya call her a Sheila." #5  
chuckled. All the KND had different names for Mackenzie. #1 called her Q4,  
her KND name. #2 called her Mac, her family nickname. #3 called her Zenzie,  
she didn't like the name Mackenzie. #4 called her Kenzie, her secret  
nickname that only he could use. Whoever else was BAKA (means stupid, more  
Japanese) enough to use it, got a broken arm or leg. #5 called her Maz. #5  
thought it was jazzy. Anyway."Q4 wants us there at 7:00 PM. She says she'll  
have everything ready." #3 cheered. "Wheee! Let's go get ready!" #2 stared  
incredulously at his hyper teammate. "#3, what time is it?" he asked  
calmly. #3 checked the clock." Uh, 9:24 AM." #2 smiled lightly. "Exactly.  
We have plenty of time! " YAY!" #3 squealed, speeding out of the kitchen.  
"#5 thinks #3 needs to take a chill pill." Everyone looked at her  
strangely. "Nevah mind." The team spent the remainder of the time getting  
ready. Except #4. He was thinking about when he had met the tomboyish  
Mackenzie.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
#4 walked into the comic store alone. #1 was sick, and #2 had gone to a  
plane show. He began with his own comics first. He was about to get a WWF  
magazine when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had 2  
black, long braids that hung down to her waist, and big, brown eyes. She  
had on an orange army bandana around her neck. She was wearing orange  
overalls. Underneath she was wearing a light green shirt with orange hems.  
She was also wearing green and black Sketchers shoes. "Uh, hello? Can I  
help you?" He had snapped back to reality and found the pair of brown eyes  
staring right into his own. "Huh? Uh. no I .uh." He remembered he had  
almost fallen over, but she had caught him and helped him up. She had  
smiled kindly at him. "Hi, name's Mackenzie! What's yours?" He was still in  
shock but managed to reply. "Name's. Wally. Wally Beetles." He stuck out  
his hand to shake. She had smiled at him again and shook his hand. He could  
have sworn he had melted, right there, on the tiled floor. "Hey, you look  
like you're a Kid Next Door. Are ya?" He had just had the strength to nod.  
"Great! So am I! They call me Q4. You?" He remembered he had really fallen  
over then, more in shock. "You're Q4?!? The greatest mechanic the KND had  
ever had? The toughest and most hard-core operative EVER?!? I thought you  
were a boy!" A little smile had appeared on her calm face. "Oh, sorry!" He  
readily apologized. He had just remembered what she could do to him. "It's.  
Okay. I get that a lot." He had stood up and they had gotten their comics,  
then the TDCFDTL had burst in. " Greetings, Wallace. I see you are by  
yourself!" Mackenzie had narrowed her eyes, gritted her teeth and  
screeched, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE??? MOVE IT!!! I KNOW YOU DON'T  
READ COMICS!!!" Her once-gentle now scary voice had boomed so loud,  
everyone had ducked for cover. 'Wow, she's brave!' He had thought. Then she  
had grabbed the DCFL and delivered punch after punch, kick after kick.  
Finally she finished them off and sent them flying off like Team Rocket! #4  
could not believe what he had just seen. "Ha! What a bunch of chickens!  
Idiots! Jerkazoids! Can you believe they actually consider themselves a  
threat?!?" Mackenzie boasted. She now turned and faced him. Her eyes  
glittered with victory and malice. Some of her hair had slipped out of her  
braids and was now hanging in her face. She was smiling a big cocky smile  
and she struck a muscle-man pose. "Just call me the DESTROYER!" She  
laughed, sounding evil to the world, but not #4. To him, strangely, she  
sounded like a genuine angel. " WOW! That was. WOW! Gasped # 4. Mackenzie  
had just laughed. "Like my moves, Wally?" She asked as she grinned a bit.  
He blushed and nodded.  
  
They got their comics, and continued down the street. "So, I didn't hear  
your numbuh. Mind if ya tell?" giggled Mackenzie as they turned the corner.  
"Not a bit. Mah Numbuh is 4. The tough guy." He had answered, glancing  
temporarily at the raven-haired girl. She smiled at him gently. "Hey,  
Kenzie?" The girl raised an eyebrow at him, as though asking him if he had  
been spying on her. "Wat'?" He had looked up at her, slightly confused.  
"You called me Kenzie." She looked down at him dully and suspiciously.  
"So?" A slow smile had spread onto her face. "Well, it's a very important  
name for me. Do you think it fits me?" He nodded. " So far. Ah mean, Ah've  
only known ya for, wat, 15 minutes?" She laughed, and it sounded like all  
the prettiest bells in the world. "I guess you're right. A long time ago, I  
decided only one person could call me that. You wanna be that person?" He  
started. "Ya mean it? Really?" She nodded, and handed him a piece of paper.  
"Put your phone number on it. Let's keep in touch." When they had exchanged  
numbers, and they went their opposite ways.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Numbuh 4, It's time t' go!" yelled the voice of Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 lazily  
pulled himself up from his pillow, and slid down his ladder. That was a  
trick Mackenzie had taught him. He grinned slightly. He would walk the  
world for her. He headed for the portal that would take him and his team to  
the small island. of Frightslvania.  
  
Well? How was that?  
  
Foxi: Cool. But I've heard this story about-OWW! What was that for?  
  
You're being an idiot. Review, ppl! 


End file.
